rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Heard It on the Radio
Heard It on the Radio is a pop song performed by Austin Moon at the Hot Summer Beach Jam, held in Songwriting & Starfish. All of the cast of Austin & Ally made a music video for this song and R5 also made a cameo appearance in the video. There is an interactive version of the music video available at http://www.AustinAndAllyVideo.com, where you can create your own version of the video. In the show, the song is written by Ally Dawson, with help from Austin. In reality, the song was written and produced by Aris Archontis, Chen Neeman and Jeannie Lurie. This song is the 1st track of the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. Lyrics What up! Summer in the sand He's a drummer in the band Droppin' the beat She's a DJ at the boardwalk Smile and a tan And her sandals in her hand Rockin' the shades You could almost see their eyes lock What could be better Than a party in the weather With the both of us together In the backdrop? Everything was right And the day turned into night With the music and the lights That's when we stop Oh Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud) Oh Comin' down to see your show Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see your show (Oh, oh, oh) Play it back, play it back One time, yeah Heard it on the radio Board and a wet suit On the day we met You said "I think this dude's catchin' a wave" Shorts and a jet ski All the other summer things Kickin' it in the sun all day We only got time for each other And we only got time for the summer Everybody knows If you gotta let it go Taking the chance Makin' it go your way Oh Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud) Oh Comin' down to see your show Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see your show Play it back, play it back One time, yeah Heard it on the radio Listen to the story 'Bout the party, 'bout the glory 'Bout the summer that would raise the bar Anyone would tell you It was chill, it was stellar The best time we’ve had so far Everyone together Always goin' "Never better" And the good times go on, and on, and on Never will forget it Doesn't matter where we’re headed I'll remember when I hear our song What?! Oh Heard it on the radio Oh Comin' down to see your show Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see your show Whoa, oh, oh I heard it on the radio Oh, oh, oh Heard it on the radio Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh) Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now) Comin' down to see your show Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Play it back, play it back One time, yeah Video Gallery Heard it on the Radio- Laura.gif|Open photo in new tab to see it move... Heard it on the Radio- Laura (2).gif|Open photo in new tab to see it move... Heard it on the Radio- Ross.gif Heard it on the Radio- Ross (2).gif Category:Lyrics Category:Austin & Ally Category:Songs Category:Austin & Ally Songs Category:Ross Lynch Category:Music Category:Ross Lynch Media